


365 dias junto a ella

by Blackrosebvb81



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81
Summary: La familia de Armstrong  es como toda familia después de un divorcio, el señor Andrew M. Armstrong al divorciarse de su esposa Ollie Armstrong encuentra el amor con la señora Hikaru Ishinomori, al conocerse vuelven a creer en el amor, ellos dos tienen hijos, por parte de Hikaru  tiene una hija de 17 años, llamada Kimi, ella no acepta el matrimonio con Andrew M. , nunca estuvo de acuerdo cuando sus padres se divorciaron y no soporta estar junto la familia de Armstrong, Andrew tiene 6 hijos, Sabrina de 7 años, Mike de 6, Carlos 7, Jesus 5, Amy 8  y Billie Joe de 18 años, Billie Joe el hijo mayor tiene problemas con Kimi no se llevan nada bien, siempre discuten y no pueden ni verse en pintura, para evitar un poco sus peleas, Hikaru  y Andrew deciden comprarles un departamento donde solo vivan ellos 2 por un año, y obligarlos a llevarse mejor, pero lo que no saben que en eso 365 días pueden cambiar las cosas.
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

Kimi: ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! -Aventando la puerta-

Billie: ¡No voy hacer lo que tú digas! -Burlándose-

Kimi: ¡Lárgate de mí vista, no quiero vomitar! -Aventándolo-

Billie: ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga que vivir con una como tú? -Dándose la vuelta-

Kimi: ¿Disculpa, yo soy la que te molesta? ¡TU ERES UN INMADURO! -Enojada-

Billie: Sabes, mejor cállate no quiero mi padre se sienta mal por hacer que viva junto a ti. -Se metió a su cuarto-

Kimi: No sabes cuánto odio, ¡ODIO! El día que tu padre conoció a mi madre. -Cerro su puerta-

Billie se tiro a la cama y se pasó las manos por el cabello, odiaba con todo su ser a Kimi, no la soportaba, era una inmadura, siempre peleaba hasta porque la rosaba con un pelo, Billie también tenía su lado malo, era muy bromista además de muy terco, los dos tenían el carácter parecido, tal vez por eso chocaban tanto, era una familia que apenas tenía unos meses de estar junta, con tradiciones diferentes cada una, por lado de Kimi era una vida perfecta, todo era limpieza y educación, por lado de Billie solo importaba pasarla bien, vivir el momento claro, son sus reglas y excepciones, aproximadamente tenían juntos casi un año, la relación de Hikaru (tu mama) y Andrew tenía 2 años, se aman, solo hay un problema en esa familia, Kimi y Billie.

Narra Kimi  
No sé cómo mi madre acepto a un ''hijo'' como Billie, es un inmaduro, no le importa la vida, solo es diversión y ser gracioso, tiene que pensar en ser una mejor persona, es un buen chico, pero es muy enfadoso y molesto, me irrita estar con él. Dieron las 8 de la tarde, era la hora de la cena, todos bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron alrededor del comedor, lucia estupenda la cena.

Mama: Espero que les guste. -Sonrió-

Andrew M: Todo lo que cocinas es muy rico. -Cariñoso-

Kimi y Billie tomaron el tazón donde estaba el pan al mismo tiempo, los dos se miraron con una mirada fulminante.

Kimi: Dame el tazón, se caballero. -Jalando el tazón-

Billie: Tengo hambre, solo déjame tomar uno. *-onriendo sarcástico-

Andrew M: ¡Billie! -Golpeando la mesa-

Kimi: Vez, tu padre te está diciendo que me lo des, haz caso. -Burlándose-

Mama: ¡Kimi! Dale un pan y es todo. -Enojada-

Kimi: Estoy cansada que yo tengo que ser la que me sacrifique, ¿Por qué yo, él es el Hombre? -Se levantó de la mesa- Mejor me voy a dormir, no quiero seguir viendo a este. -Camino hasta las escaleras-

Mama: Kimi, regresa o estarás castigada por 6 meses, y sabes que no bromeo. -puntándole con un dedo-

Kimi suspiro y regreso a la mesa, Billie solo la miraba con odio, odiaba que hiciera enojar a sus padres, Billie quería mucho a Hikaru pensaba que era una gran señora, y si le decía mama, no como Kimi que no quiere para nada a Billie, lo odia, al igual que a su hijo, Kimi quiere mucho a los hermanos de Billie, tal vez porque son pequeños, al igual que ellos la quieren, solo que Billie no le gusta que este cerca de ellos, solo de saber que estará con ellos le da rabia. La cena paso como tortuga en una carrera de velocidad, y todos subieron a sus habitaciones.

Mama: Cariño, tenemos que hacer algo, ya casi son 2 años de que se conocen y aun se odian. -Suspirando-

Andrew M: No entiendo porque Billie se comporta de esa manera con ella, él no es así con las chicas. -Suspiro-

Mama: Tal vez necesitan estar solos, sin la presión de nosotros, ¿No crees? -Se sentó al lado de él-

Andrew M: Tal vez, pero... ¿Qué podemos hacer? -Preguntándole-

Mama: ¿Les compramos un departamento? Para los dos.

Andrew M: ¿Los dos viviendo bajo un mismo techo? -Rio- Se van a matar.

Mama: Tenemos que tratar de hacer algo, no evito sentirme mal, es mi única hija, y la sacrifique. -Triste-

Andrew M: Bueno amor, está bien, se los compraremos, mañana hablamos con ellos. -Tranquilo-

A la mañana siguiente, cada quien se fue a sus respectivos trabajos, y escuelas, Hikaru se quedó con Jesús como todas las mañanas, se dedicó a buscar un departamento cerca de la casa donde pudieran ir a visitarlos, y encontraron uno perfecto, 2 cuartos, una cocina, 3 baños, uno con tina y los otros 2 que están en cada cuarto, una sala, una cocina, una terraza y un cuarto de videojuegos. Pasaron las horas, era momento de que llegara Kimi y Billie, Andrew salió temprano del trabajo, al llegar se sentó con Hikaru en el comedor, platicando sobre el nuevo departamento, cuando sonó la puerta, significando que ellos habían llegado, dejaron sus mochilas en la entrada, pararon en seco al verlos en el comedor.

Mama: Hijos, tenemos algo que decirles. -Seria-

Kimi: ¡no hice nada! -Defendiéndose-

Billie: Ni yo. -Nervioso-

Andrew: No es nada de eso, tenemos que decirles que les compramos un departamento. -Serio-

Billie: ¡UN DEPARTAMENTO! -Feliz-

Kimi: ¡Quieres decir que me alejare de él! -Feliz-

Mama: Ese es el caso, es UN departamento para los DOS. -Remarcado las palabras UN y DOS-

Kimi y Billie: ¡QUE! -Molestos-


	2. Capitulo 2

Mama: Ese es el caso, es UN departamento para los DOS. -Remarcado las palabras uno y dos.-

Kimi & Billie: ¡QUE! -Molestos.-

Andrew: Como les dijo su madre, les compramos un departamento para que los dos vivan por un año, a ver si así se quieren. -Abrazándola-

Kimi: De seguro fue tu idea mama, y acaso crees que eso me hará que lo trate mejor, eso hará que pelee más con e. -Cruzando las manos.-

Billie: Pero...no poder estar con Adrienne Nesser. -Le pego a la mesa.-

Adrienne es la novia de Billie, tienen un año juntos, ella es muy sangrona, además de muy creída, ella y Kimi no se pueden ni ver a los ojos, y mucho menos estar en la misma habitación, ellas 2 están juntas en la escuela, al igual que Billie, por diferentes problemas que han tenido, nació su odio.

Kimi: Ahh ven, no puedo ni ver a la tal Adrienne. -Rio.- 

Billie: ¡BASTA! -Enojado.-

Mama: ¿Vez? Esas son las situaciones que hacen que haga que tengan que llevarse bien, somos una familia. -Suspiro.-

Kimi: Corrección tu y yo somos familia. -Molesta.-

Mama: Desde que me case con Andrew todos somos familia. -Regañándola.-

Kimi: Sabes mama de nuevo no te importa ni lo que diga.

Kimi subió las escaleras, saco su ropa del armario y la aventó a su cama, estaba muy enojada, siempre tenía que sacrificarse ella ante la familia de Billie.

Billie: Estoy de acuerdo en que nos llevemos bien, porque es cierto somos una nueva familia, pero ella no me soporta, ni yo a ella cuando se porta así, hasta yo creo que no es muy buena idea -Suspiro.-

Andrew: Ve y guarda tus cosas, ahorita platicas. -Suspiro.-

Billie subió las escaleras, saco su ropa y la puso en sus maletas, además de guardar algunas cosas importantes para él, bajo la escalera, ya estaba Kimi con sus padres, los dos se pusieron en la entrada con sus maletas esperando la última palabra de ellos.

Mama: Bueno, sé que no están nada contentos con esta noticia y mucho menos porque fue de un día para otro, pero...

Andrew: Tenemos un trato, si duran viviendo un año juntos y que se lleven muy bien al termino, les daremos a escoger un auto o un viaje a donde gusten. -Sonrió.-

Kimi y Billie sintieron una emoción, pues Kimi tiene el sueño de conocer Paris y sus alrededores, y Billie siempre ha querido un auto Ferrari.

Kimi: Mama sabes que conocer Paris es mi sueño. -Sonrio.- 

Billie: Y papa sabes que yo siempre he querido un auto. -Sonrió.-

Mama: Si los quieren tienen que cumplir con su trato, ¿De acuerdo?

Kimi y Billie: De acuerdo. -Lo vieron.-

Después de seguir platicando sobre eso subieron al auto de Andrew y los llevo hasta su departamento nuevo, que estaba cerca de muchos locales, centros comerciales y restaurantes, justo en medio del hermoso Oakland

Andrew: Hijos, solo tienen que cumplir con su nuevo trato somos una nueva familia, sé que no lo vez así Kimi, pero nosotros tratamos de que todos nos llevemos muy bien, solo llévense bien, vendremos a visitarlos para cerciorarnos de que viven aún. -Sonrío.-

Después de platicar con ellos un momento los dejo para que subieran al departamento, los dos entraron al elevador, desde el camino era un silencio incomodo entre los dos, al entrar al departamento se quedaron sorprendidos de lo lujoso que era, además de moderno, era perfecto para 2 adolescentes, entraron a sus habitaciones después de dejar sus cosas, Billie fue a la habitación de Kimi.

Billie: Sé que no quieres ni hablar conmigo, pero solo quiero decirte que hay que tratar de llevarnos bien, solo por un año, para conseguir lo que queremos, tú quieres ir a Paris y yo mi auto, dime que perdemos, solo hay que llevarnos bien, ¿Trato? -Le dio la mano y la miro sonriente.-

Kimi: Bien, solo no esperes que te diga hermano o que te amé -Rio.-

Billie: Ni tu.-Burlón.-


	3. Capitulo 3

Kimi: Bien, solo no esperes que te diga hermano o que te ame.-Rio.-

Billie: Ni tu. -Burló.-

*Flashback*

Mama: Hija cuando entremos al restaurante quiero que te portes bien. -Acomodando su pelo.-

Kimi: Mamá como quieres que me porte amable con ese tipo y sus tontos hijos. -Enojada.-

Mama: Sera tu nueva familia, tienes que esperar, ser amable. -Suspiro.-

Kimi: Odio que te separas de papá, era más feliz, lo éramos hasta que empezó a viajar mucho. -Se le corto la voz.

Mama: Mi niña, ya hablamos de esto, no me hagas ponerme triste, solo hazlo por mí, te lo digo como tu mamá. -Acaricio su mejilla.-

Kimi: De acuerdo mamá -Suspiro.-

Su madre le dedico una sonrisa y entraron al restaurante, sería una velada muy importante, se conocerían todos, sería la primera vez que estarían juntos en una misma mesa, Kimi le tomo la mano a su madre, estaba nerviosa muy dentro de ella, sintió una respiración diferente a la de su madre, volteo al frente y miro a Andrew, que ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones, miro a 3 chicos mas, 2 pequeñas y 1 de su edad.

Narra Hikaru

Mire que Andrew suspiro feliz, como si temiera de que no viniera, mire como se levanto de la silla muy amable para ayudarnos a sentarnos, al llegar mire a sus otros hijos, el mayor, que debo de admitir que es muy lindo, ojos cafes con una mirada soñadora, su cabello corto con un color negro muy lindo, una sonrisa perfecta y excelente estilo, además parece muy buena onda, espero llevarnos bien.

Al sentarse en la mesa...

Andrew: Hikaru te quiero presentar a mis hijos, Sabrina de 7 años,Mike de 6 años, Carlos de 7 años *Mirando a Carlos*, Jesus de 5 años, Amy de 8 años Y a Billie, el mayor de 18 años. -Observo a los hijos de Andrew.-

Billie: Mucho gusto. -Sonrió.-

Mama: Y yo les quiero presentar a Kimi. -La miro.- mi única hija. -Le dio una caricia.-

Narra Billie:

Cuando vi que venía Hikaru con su hija sentí algo de nervios, era hermosa, sentí esos nervios al ver a una chica linda, se que será mi familia pronto, pero no está nada mal la chica, al verla en la mesa, sentí que era algo tímida, se miraba muy seria, Hikaru trataba de hacerla sentir tranquila, a lo mejor no estaba feliz al estar aquí. La velada paso muy rápido, Andrew platicaba de sus hijos, algunas risas en la mesa tras algunas historias graciosas, y Hikaru contaba lo orgullosa que estaba de su única hija, Billie y Kimi compartían miradas coquetas, por un minuto se les olvido que serian hermanastros muy pronto, pero todo cambio después de unos meses....

5 meses después....

Narra Kimi

El primer día que conocí a Billie pensé y desee muy dentro de mí que nos lleváramos bien, pero es imposible, es un metiche, además de enfadoso, siempre anda viendo lo que hago, no sé como lo soporta su estúpida novia Adrienne que me odia por no sé cual razón, la muy tarada solo pelea conmigo por pelear. Solo peleaban, por el control de la televisión, por el lugar en la mesa, por alguna galleta o cualquier comida, por el baño, por el asiento, por cualquier cosa, Billie al principio le daba gracia verla enojar pero después lo hacía porque le nacía hacerlo, y Kimi con su carácter no le soporta muchas cosas, tal vez todo se remonte desde el primer día que se conocieron.


End file.
